Fendleton Manor
by terramari
Summary: Nathaniel lives, and bartimaeus is staying with him at Fendleton manor. Forbidden love ensues! I dont own the bartimaeus trilogy. BartxOC REVISED! please read and review good people!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was peaceful at the Fendleton Manor. The morning light picked up the thick layers of fog clinging to the wet grass of the valley floor. The river was overflowing from snow and rain in constant torrent. Though halfway through winter, the little manor had not yet been snowed in. Despite the quietness of the surrounding woods, there was a storm brooding on the horizon. The gossipy ladies from the village were overcome with excitement and had begun preparing for weeks in advance. Despite all their complaining and whining of the wretched weather, they all secretly yearned for the snows to cover the ground. And what a gossipy lot they truly were.

It had only been a few weeks I'd been cramped up in Fendleton and I was getting cabin fever despite the size of the actual manor. Kitty had summoned me month and half prior for safe escort out to the countryside. London may have been in ruins, but it's political state remained surprisingly stable. Prominent commoners had stepped forward to begin a joint leadership and it was all working out rather tidily. For all the humans, I suppose. Sure, they had all started trust exercises with each their djinn and policy was to not use punishments of any sort, but the djinn remained bound to their tasks. But I hardly had any room to complain. Kitty and Nathaniel let me soar far and wide, though the countryside was so open it satisfied my wanderlust and cramping essence most days.

Nathanial was still recovering from a few cracked ribs and a broken leg, though his leg was almost entirely healed. Upon first seeing him and recognizing his stubborn survival, I made no hesitation in informing him that if he uttered a word of my respect for him I'd break every bone in his body twice. So, without further ado, we had launched back into our usual banter. But very little seemed to even ruffle his feathers these days; not even the cruelest of my witty jabs. The boy was in love and it was the reason I often wasn't in the house. Though there was another reason.

Kitty and Nathaniel had rescued a girl from the rubble after their brief stint helping to organize cleanup of the city. (They had proclaimed love and quickly decided to have off with all politics and moved to the country after being given a substantial amount of money for killing Nouda.) She had been an orphan, sent to live with her extremely wealthy uncle, who happened to be a magician. He had been killed by one of Noudas followers in the chaotic night the city had been overthrown. Rather than taking on a new apprentice, he simply trained the girl. Even I had to admit though, she was unnaturally intelligent and had a knack for…well…everything. But there was this horrible…cockiness. Great lords of the sky, I couldn't even describe how exactly she got under my skin, but she did. She played piano, violin and harp perfectly. She spoke as many languages as I did, cooked better than most French chefs, sewed her own dresses, drew and painted scenes worthy of the metropolitan and, of course, got along with everyone perfectly. Nathaniel and Kitty just loved her, they always harass me about not getting on with her. It was bloody degrading.

I could smell the storm that morning; the air was heavy with the scent of snow. With a sigh and a grumble I turned back towards the house. Though the storm wouldn't be here for another three days or so, I knew kitty would want to run out and fetch plenty of supplies from the town.


	2. Chapter 2

I ambled my way back to the manor and by the time I returned the windows were foggy with bustle. I could see Kitty and Nathaniel sitting at the study table, tea in hand, bent over a pile of papers. They seemed to be making a good living off doing little more than providing advice to the government and asking me to translate letters of foreign affairs. It wasn't like I was a necessary element, but for some reason I felt oddly comfortable here. Kitty had also been doing some research into my current ailment. The ailment, which was beginning to embarrass me to no end, was no other than sleep. It seemed that hopping into Nathaniel's body did have side effects, though they were long term. The plus side was that a few herbs didn't make me sneeze as much and silver could be in closer proximity to me before I felt it's burn. Nathaniel, however, was extremely disappointed to discover he had no special talents or hidden abilities after the whole disgusting affair. I also seemed to be able to digest human food a little better, though I still didn't quite see the point. Besides, I was already horrified enough that I kept dozing off every few days, I didn't want to get any closer to being human than I had to.

I watched the two of them huddled over their work, laughing with limbs entwined like a two headed serpant. They insisted I was being immature but _really. _I had my hand on the door handle when the door swung open. Elisia stood there in her usual perfect attire, though today it a little tighter than usual. A blue, long sleeved dress clung to her slight frame. She had high cheekbones and large green eyes that pierced the soul with an icy stare. Her dark hair was in a high bun as it always was, not a stray hair out of place. It was eight in the morning and she was showered, dressed and rushing about.

"If you'll pardon me Bartimaues."

"Whoa there sister. It's only just getting light out. Where the hell do you have to be at this time of the morning, eh?" She sniffed haughtily.

"I'm going to the store to get supplies before the storm if you must know. Perhaps I'll stop off and smell some perfume at the boutique. Who knows. Would you like the remainder of my agenda for the day, or are you only choosing this current moment to be an annoying little prick?" My cool was already wearing thin. It was simply too early for this nonsense.

"have you ever tried sitting down and relaxing for two seconds? Oh no, wait, that's probably impossible with a ten inch stick up your ass."

I quickly skirted around her and stomped up the stairs, cursing her name under my breath.

Kitty was coming down the stairs as well through the main hallway.

"Oh no bartimaeus, I haven't even had my coffee, please don't do this…"

"no no, it's fine, I'm behaving myself. In fact, I let her have the last word. Oh no, not today. She can skid off the road on the way to the village for all I care…"

Kitty shook her head and made her way back downstairs.

"Im fine with whatever stays between you two," she yelled up at me, "but so much as one nasty comment in front of everyone tomorrow night and youre both toast."

Her slippers made scuffling noises on the marble floors.

Christ I had almost forgotten. The party thing, whatever horrible thing was happening tomorrow. I groaned internally and retreated to my usual window seat on the fourth floor to doze off for a few minutes.

I dreamt of honeysuckle again. I had only been dreaming for a few weeks and I already had a recurring dream. The scent was so fresh and sweet, it made me want to lay down, but I was chasing it, somehow I kept coming up right behind the source and then it would disappear again…

"Bartimaeus!"

I quickly sat up, horrified and extremely irate to have been found and woken from my state. I growled in the back of my throat as I saw elisia standing above me, her lips pursed and hands on her hips.

"Kitty wants you downstairs." Her stony face revealed no reaction to my obvious discontent with her presence. She whipped around and trotted down the stairs.

I took several deep breaths and plotted her death as I helped kitty with the various letters and historical recollections.

"eh Bartimaeus, you seem downright moody." Nathaniel pointed out as we left the study to assist kitty in party decorations for the ballroom. I unclenched my fists.

"ha, yeah right. Moody doesn't even begin to describe it."

Nathaniel snorted. "Wish I knew what you mean. I don't think anyones ever gotten on my nerves than you, but the enmity seems bloody childish compared to you two. Oh well, it's only proper after all's said and done."

I opened a door for the almost crippled man-he had trouble breathing and kitty still made him walk to the other side of the house to help set up snack trays.

"first time youll ever hear me say this and the last, but I don't quite get your meaning."

Nathaniel sighed. "well, she's bred of a fine family, well educated and was brought up to be something of a traditionalist. Its best if shes married off to a traditionalist without any of the rebellion-causing ideas you managed to plant in kitty and I's head. You know the sort, bred into privelige, it's best for her sanity if she just remains within the confines of conservative life. No insult Bartimaeus, in fact, its intended as a compliment, but youre a very persuasive kind of creature to be friends with. Hell, you almost had me on your side when I didn't give two shits about anyone but myself. but uh, no one needs to know that. Either way, its just best for everyone if youre not friends with the girl."

Nathaniel entered the ballroom, which was done up quite extravagantly. I hadn't ever taken kitty for the kind of girl that throws a party, but she seemed to have connected with her feminine side after being with Nathaniel. Though I strongly suspected she mostly enjoyed the drinking aspect of the whole thing. Elisia wandered in with an armload of candles.

"Bartimaeus," kitty called, "can you fix this stupid bloody chandelier?" I stood next to her to eye out the chandlier.

"Whats wrong with it?"

"it's crooked."

"ohh. Mmm. As in…slightly to the left-"

"oh bloody hell bartimaeus, do you not see that? The whole right side of dangly things are all bent or something, just fix it…"

I sprouted a pair of wings and pretended to fix the right side, though whatever kitty was seeing had to have been a manifestation of her mind.

"Elisia," kitty called. I heard the four inch heels clack over towards kitty. "you do have a dress, right? Something formal? If not it's no thing at all to run into town-"

"oh yes, I have something. Ive never worn it before, it's such bad luck to wear the same gown twice." I felt my gag reflex start up.

"oh good, well that's wonderful. Um, Nathaniel and I actually have a friend, from London, he's here visiting for a few days and…well, I thought you two might get along nicely. I suppose I simply need to know if you were already bringing someone."

"Oh no, I hadn't even thought about it, really. But that would be lovely, how kind of you Kitty. Ha, I suppose I ought to start the process of sifting through men." I tried to remain silent, but I could hear my own eyes rolling.

"oh, good. Well then I'll see to it he comes. Now do me a favor and tell the cook we'd like an early dinner, would you dear? We've a long day tomorrow."

She clattered off.

"there! Perfect." I landed next to kitty gracefully.

"Bartimaeus. You know what I'm about to ask of you."

"we have gone through enough icy dinners kitty, it's better for everyone if I'm not about."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Though I was really hoping you'd start throwing vegetables again..."

"I'll truly never forget the look on her face when the carrots and peas landed in her lap…"


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the remainder of the night staring out at the moonlit trees, reminiscing and enjoying the whole of the silent night to myself. This was when I truly felt at peace, stretching my limbs, strutting back and forth on the enormous lawn with the ducks-

"Still awake then?"

Good god. As if the days weren't painful enough to get through, here she was striding towards me in a ridiculous frilly bathrobe. How was her hair in a perfect braid? Hadn't she just been in bed?

"Bloody hell, I thought I slept already, but I seem to somehow be having a nightmare."

"You know," she spoke through pursed lips, "There's an awful lot of property here. Don't you think you could tinker off and contemplate your miserable existence in the woods? Kitty worked so hard on the lighting out here, it looked so lovely before you disgraced it with your presence."

I stepped towards as my temper rose dangerously high.

"Look here, _princess, _I was out here first, and like you said, it's real big property. So why don't you move those dainty little slippers along."

She sighed with frustration and seemed to lose some of her rigid composure for a few seconds.

"Why must you bicker at me like this? I merely came out to ask if-oh bugger it. Kitty wants us to get along for the next 24 hours, then we ought to oblige her."

I crossed Ptolemy's tanned arms and narrowed my eyes at her carefully.

"For Kitty and Kitty only. Outside of tomorrow evening, I will continue to publicly declare my immense dislike for your snobbery and wretched attitude."

She sighed and started walking towards the garden. It was only now that I recognized a book in her arms. Anna Karenina. Well, at least now I knew she could read.

"Walk with me if you please, Bartimaeus. I've a matter or two to pick your brain on, so let us begin pretending to enjoy each other's company."

I sighed and fell into stride with her, ambling our way through the garden. Kitty truly had outdone herself with it, there were lights strung up in the trees and over the arbors. Imps with glowing behinds and smashed in faces fluttered around as overgrown, foul smelling fireflies. I glanced over at Elisia, she seemed much less rigid in the cool night air. Her bathrobe clung to her slight frame as she hunched slightly. Without the constant frown lines impending on her brow and her lips pursed tightly in disapproval, her pale face seemed very young.

"I was wondering about Kitty and you, actually."

"Kitty and I? you'll have to be more specific."

She seemed hesitant now, which was certainly a first.

"Yes. She's told me that she crossed over to the other side and…well I wont ask for details on her journey, that simply seems impudent. I have enough respect for Kitty at least to resist prying. But that's not particularly what I'm curious about."

"Go on. I am listening with great intent."

"Did you and her ever…have a relationship of any sort? The two of you just seem very close…"

I made a hacking noise in my throat. Good heavens the mere thought made my bowels twist in an all too earthly way.

"Oh spirits of Honorius and Nouda no! Don't get me wrong, Kitty's great, but eurngh. Wait, you did mean in the conventional…human…relationship way, right?"

She seemed to regain some of her composure now. She turned to me with piercing green eyes.

"Yes, I suppose. I recognize the long standing discord between human and djinn, but you two do seem unconventionally close."

"Whoa, _what?!_ Asking about our experience in the other world is too personal, but no bloody problem, I'll fess up about my sex life right now. Hey, since I'm airing out my dirty laundry right now, wanna know exactly how long it's been for me? Cause it wasn't with Kitty, but I'll tell you what-"

"God, stop, that wasn't what I was implying, I wouldn't do Kitty the dishonor-"

"The dishonor?! Yeah right. Do your research, honey, cause they sang _songs_ about me-"

"Ugh, I didn't want to hear about-"

"Exactly what you asked? Cause I'm just delivering. You most certainly asked for it. Why the burning curiosity, Elisia? You feeling a little lonely?"

"Stop! Just stop! I was asking if you had affections for Kitty beyond a platonic friendship. God, and that's disgusting! I have enough trouble being in the same room as you, demon. The mere implication is degrading and beyond anything I will even bother to address properly-"

My skin was boiling. She was boring into my eyes, flames dancing in her eyes. I stepped close enough to feel the heat emanating off her body.

"Don't. Call. Me demon," I said through gritted teeth. She stepped forward, the usual haughty look returning to her perfect face.

"Oops. Slip of the tongue. What with all these progressive movements being made and your kind gaining more and more respect with each day, I really do usually think of you as a djinni. Really. But when you act like a taciturn, backstabbing, manipulative evil demon-_then that's what I'm going to call you."_

Seething, I clenched my hands into fists at my side.

"You know what? Enjoy your walk. I hope a pack of ravenous wolves comes down from the mountain and shreds you from limb to limb. I'll see you tomorrow. I just can't wait to pretend we get along for a whole evening."

I stormed off towards the house, cursing my promise to Kitty as I went.


	4. Chapter 4

Elisia awoke from her silken sheets in a daze. She had stayed up too late, pacing her room and writing out letters to no one in a desperate attempt to sort her frantic mind. As the sun came up, she finally collapsed on her bed, with little regard for her usual routine. He braids had fallen out and her hair was a tangled mess. She cursed and slid out of bed. With a groan, she staggered over to find her robe and throw it over her shoulders before taking her usual morning coffee.

The sun was barely out, clouds were moving in fast. It appeared as though Kittys social gathering would be hosting a storm as well. She prayed silently the weather was not so incapacitating as to hinder the timely departure of guests. Knowing Kitty though, the liquor would be flowing and the guest rooms would be occupied by the end of the night.

Elisia stopped to linger by the large window looking out to the garden. She gazed at the arbor, covered in grape vine, basked in grey daylight. With a lingering sigh she scurried into the kitchen. She grabbed herself an enormous cup of coffee, dumped at least four tablespoons of sugar in and scurried back upstairs before anyone caught her in her bedraggled state. She gulped down coffee and pulled out paper and pen. She chewed on her pen anxiously and wrote.

_My Dearest Nadia,_

_Fendleton Manor is the most beautiful place I have ever been! I can't help but marvel at the architecture, the one subject I dearly wish I had taken up in my readings. I can't say I miss London terribly, there are few memories I will hold to from that place. Nathaniel and Kitty surely are the kindest people I have ever met. I've been working on so many different projects and at last, my mind feels challenged and accomplished. The alliance between commoners and magicians truly is a pickle, it's so hard to please both parties. I almost wish there was a third force to join them, so at least then I could scapegoat someone when everyone's at each other's throats! I wish I could say more, but I feel it's best not to, just to be safe. I'm sure you understand. Anyways, the work has been more than invigorating, and I know that London is a pile of rubble right now, but I can't help but feel that that damned Bartimaeus see's right through me. I've come so far, I feel as if I finally have something to lose. I sometimes think I should just come clean, but…What would they say? Who knows how Kitty and Nathaniel would react. They're even paying me for my work, if you can believe it. I'm saving money, and no, it's not a pile of coins stashed under my mattress! Shocking, I know. But what should I do? Lately I get this heated feeling when the djinni is around, I have to step outside before I'm flushed all over and shivering. It's so strange. Do humans normally feel this way around djinn? I'd like to do some research into the matter, but there are times when Bartimaeus just appears out of nowhere, I just know he would catch me reading. The only thing I know for certain is that even a platonic friendship is typically considered too close for a human and a djinni. I asked him if he ever had affections for Kitty and the idea seemed quite revolting to him. However, he admitted to certain…conquests. Ugh. As usual, he never fails to shock me with his crudeness. But I always come so close to slipping up around him! I don't know what to do. Advice and anecdotes are always appreciated. _

_Hopefully all is well with your family; I know they've always treated you well. Some of us could never say the same! _

_Much love, Elisia. _

She signed the letter and got up to shower and start getting ready for the ball that evening. She closed her windows before getting in the bath. It was already beginning to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

**For all the faithful readers following along this story, I promise I have BIG plans for it! The cogs are only beginning to turn my friends! Elisia has many tricks up her sleeve! So PLEASE read and review! I will be going back to edit previous chapters and cut some boring blah blah out. Anyways huge thank you to anyone that's reading!**

Elisia was just finishing the last touches to her hair when someone knocked on the door. She set the last bobby pin in place and bustled over, taking care not to trip over her enormous skirt. Kitty was standing at the doorway wearing a dark blue dress of sweetheart neckline and a slim fitted skirt. Her hair was done in a high bun and it complimented her profile in a regal manner.

"Elisia-my goodness." Elisia couldn't help a devious smile tug the corners of her lips. She had spent a while admiring the way the black gown fit perfectly to her body before flaring out at her knees in an enormous blossom of dark satin. The back dipped down a little, but not enough to make elisia feel indecent. The dress did cling so tightly to her that she had been a little worried kitty might not approve.

"Thank-you. I'm glad I got the gloves to match-the ballroom can be quite drafty at times." She ushered Kitty in.

"I know what you mean; I hardly know what I'm going to do without a shawl. Ha, drink probably. Good thing all these ambassadors of good will don't mind getting funky with me. I tell you, fundraising galas are a drag. You'd think rich people have nothing better to do, but these politicians always surprise me by marching in and taking shots together at the bar. Who would've guessed, huh?"

Elisia laughed at this. "Kitty, I actually think it's you. You host such wonderful events and somehow manage to make everyone feel perfectly comfortable. I suppose we are a long ways away from London as well. I doubt any press will be making the trip all the way out here merely to snap pictures of your political acquaintances having aa round too many."

Kitty blushed. "Why elisia, are you accusing me of being rambunctious?"

"Oh not yet. I'll wait till you're a couple glasses in." Kitty laughed.

"You're such a tease sometime. Speaking of which, are you ready just yet to come downstairs? I've a few people arriving already; hopefully Mr. Harrison should be here."

"Oh?"

"Oh you're so damned polite. He's not fat and his first name is Gregory, but I suppose you should find that out for yourself, eh?"

Elisia smiled sweetly. "Yes, I suppose that would be nice. Thank-you for arranging that kitty, it truly is kind. I hate to be crude, but I'm not going to get any younger, richer, or prominent. The hunt for compatible partner is tedious to be sure." Kitty frowned slightly at this.

"Well, when you marry dear it ought to be for love. I'm certainly not one to lecture but-oh jeez. I'm lecturing. You're a very intelligent girl, I'm sure you know what you're doing." Elisia bowed her head in gratitude to Kitty for this realization.

"Kitty, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a minute before I come down."

"Of course! Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to make sure no one's waiting expectantly for entertainment down there."

"Seeing as you're up here I'm almost certain that is the case." Kitty scoffed and waltzed out the door. Elesia shut the door behind her. She sighed, leaning against the door before crossing her room to sit at her vanity. She opened up the very bottom drawer to find her cigarettes and whiskey. She lit her cigarette off a candle and took a quick swig of whiskey before looking hard at her reflection. She hardly recognized the perfect girl before her. Her dark hair fell in sultry waves down to her shoulders.

"well." She spoke to the reflection, "we've come a long fucking ways." She pulled another drag from her cigarette. "Ha, still not too good for cigarettes and whiskey. Can't break some habits." She sighed and put the whiskey away, already feeling warm from it. After putting out the cigarette she smiled at herself. "Now let's just pray this Mr. Harrison aint ugly as all hell." She laughed in spite of herself and spritzed on perfume to cover the smell of smoke. As she walked languidly towards the ballroom she couldn't help feeling like she owned the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey good people, I did some revising! This one is kind of a long chapter! But things are heating up!**

Elisia was being waltzed around the ballroom when Gregory tried to slip his hand further down his backside for the first time. After the third time, she complained of sore feet and scurried over to the bar as fast as her skintight dress would allow. Kitty and Nathaniel were engaged in deep conversation with several politicians at the couches next to the bar and Gregory joined them. On the other end sat Bartimaeus, who had a very drunk, very scantily clad girl clinging to him, yet still managing to sway. She sighed in misery and took the far bar seat, one away from where Bartimaeus was throwing back scotch like an American businessman. She ordered a glass of wine right as kitty lowered the lights so the ballroom was doused in a dark glow. Typically this was when Elisia retired up to her room to avoid the wild mess Kitty's parties were famed for. Several of the more uptight, older guests took their leave. Elisia sighed. Her feeling of being on top of the world had crashed and burned too quickly for her to revive the sentiment.

"Oh screw it. Cancel the wine," she called out to the bartender, "gimme a whiskey. Double on the rocks."

Upon hearing this, Bartimaeus turned towards her with a cheeky smile.

"Ah, the lady has a taste for something stronger? How did the date go then?"

Elisia groaned.

"It was fantastic. How's yours?"

Bartimaeus gave a look at the girl next to him, who was slumped over onto the bar.

"Better than I expected." Elisia couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, at least you're honest." He pried the slobbering girl off and scooted one seat over to sit next to Elisia. The bartender came back with Elisias whiskey and leaned on the bar towards her.

"Theres really not much I can do to spice up whiskey on the rocks, but I could spice up your night with a dance later." She made a disgusted noise.

"Hey chump," Bartimaeus piped up, "My night could use some spice. Wanna bring the bottle of scotch over here? Maybe then you won't have to keep running my errands for me." The bartender scowled and sulked off. Elisia sighed in relief. She turned to Bartimaeus.

"Thank-you. I didn't think these things got so foul as soon as the lights went out. But it looks like Kittys over there shoving mojitos down everyone's throats, so who am I to say what could happen."

Bartimaeus chuckled and held his glass up. "No kidding, I don't think I've ever sat through one these things from start to finish. I think I know why now. Well, I suppose Kitty did ask me to 'participate'. I'm just trying to pull my weight around here." He nodded his head towards his glass. Elisia smiled, suddenly overcome with warmth. It was so dark in here, who really cared if someone saw her drinking? She was struck by spontaneity and grabbed her glass.

"Well then. Tonight we participate until we can no longer stand." Bartimaeus grinned wolfishly.

"Cheers then." Their glasses clinked and she downed the glass in one go. It burned her throat and quickly made her head feel warm. She slammed the glass down.

"Whoo! That's top shelf shit-I mean stuff." She laughed in spite of herself. Bartimaeus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Watch your mouth doll, I hear there are uptight conservative bitches that live in this house."

"Don't call me doll, cutie. I hear there are shit-eating little cocks of djinnis around here." Bartimaeus laughed and poured the two of them a scotch. "And besides, I also overheard that you are most likely just pretending to get along with me for the sake of formality."

"Yeah? Well that's nothing compared to what I heard." He slid the glass towards her, his dark eyes oddly mesmerizing. She grabbed her glass from him and sipped, already feeling tipsy.

"What did you hear?" She giggled. Bartimaeus pretended to look around for any eavesdroppers and leaned in close to her.

"Well, I heard," his voice was dark and silky, "that this one girl here already gave up on her date and is drinking instead."

She looked over at the secluded corner of couches where Kitty and Nathaniel were still deeply engaged in conversation with Gregory and Elisia felt a wave of relief. Almost everyone else was dancing, nearly filling the ballroom.

"In which case I'm sure he wouldn't be offended if we pretended to enjoy one dance with each other."

She turned back to face him and his eyes seemed softer, almost glowing in the dim light and from luster of alcohol. He hopped down from his barstool and adjusted his perfectly tailored vest before offering his hand to her. Her heart leapt, but she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind.

"Well then. For Kitty's sake, one dance." She smiled and put on an air as she slid off her stool, hoping to make a game of it before returning to their drinks. However, before she knew it he had grabbed her hand and she felt a sudden rush, like warm electricity coursing through her. As soon as she felt the flush creep up her neck she regretted taking off her gloves earlier. He led her out with surprising grace, taking her waist and leading her with fluidity.

Ten years, ten hours, ten seconds, time suddenly blurred together as she fell into a pool of eyes filled with distant glimmering lights like the stars. Her breath had caught in her throat when he took her waist and she never regained it, she was sure she had forgotten how to breathe entirely. They whirled around the ballroom; the outside world seemed a million miles away. Her entire reputation, everything that was at stake no longer existed. She felt the familiar flush, but now it was a hundred time hotter, it felt like her feet were made of embers and her stomach was filled with burning, writhing snakes. Surely she should check to see if the bottom of her dress had mistakenly caught on fire…

Just as soon as she realized how hot and flustered she was becoming from his proximity she looked beyond his shoulder and saw Kittys face, slightly shocked. Nathanial, as they rounded the room again, was staring. But he wasn't alone, the other couples were whispering from a distance, and then grew quiet as bartimaeus swept her past them. She whirled her head around and saw Gregory shaking his head, standing by the bar. The countless politicians she had charmed were staring shamelessly as though beholding an exotic creature at the zoo. Her breath came too quick and short and she felt her heart quicken in anxiety. The room was so plaintively tense she felt idiotic for being too enraptured to notice previously. With a djinn. of all the creatures to be holding close and gawking at mindlessly for an hour straight. She pushed him away as quickly as possible and hurried out of the room before she drew the attention of anyone else. She slowed down in the grand entrance hall next to the west staircase and stopped next to a mirror. The reflection was not a girl she knew. This girl had wild dark hair and glowing eyes. Her skin was flushed pink and her necklace askew. This girl had the glimmer of lust in her eyes. It was suddenly so plain she realized why everyone had been staring. She turned away from the mirror. Without a second glance backwards Elisia ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

Thunder cracked in the distance and rain lashed at the windows as the storm approached.


End file.
